Johnny Cage
1= |-| 2= Johnny Cage is a character from the video game series, Mortal Kombat. He previously fought Captain Falcon in the 111st episode of Death Battle, Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Johnny Cage vs Beowulf * Johnny Cage VS Captain Falcon (Completed) * Johnny Cage vs. Dan Hibiki (Completed) * Donatello vs Johnny Cage (Abandoned) * Johnny Cage VS Fei Long * Johnny Cage Vs Guile (Completed) * Han Solo VS Johnny Cage * Johnny Cage vs. Hercule Satan * Johnny Cage vs Johnny Bravo * The Joker vs Johnny Cage (Abandoned) * Johnny Cage VS Joseph Joestar * Ken Masters VS Johnny Cage (Completed) * Super Macho Man vs. Johnny Cage (Completed) * Johnny Cage vs T.J. Combo * Johnny Cage vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Booster Gold (DC) * Dee-Jay (Street Fighter) * Frank West (Dead Rising) * John Cena (WWE) * Johnny Ohm (Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects) * Jon Snow (Game of Thrones) * Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) * Michelangelo (TMNT) * Sanji (One Piece) * Sketch Turner (Comix Zone) * Viewtiful Joe History Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real name: Jonathan Carlton *Height: 182 cm | 6'0" *Weight: 86 kg | 190 lbs *Flimography: 24 Karate Gold, 7 Poisons, Aquatic Assault, Break Nose Mountain, Cage Match, Caged Rage, Celebrity Smash TV, Citizen Cage, Dragon Fist, Dragon Fist 2, Every Dog Has Its Day, Exiting the Dragon of Death, Fight Dirty, Fly High, HWAAAA!!, Iron Claw, Massive Strike, Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Ninja Mime, Ninja Mime 2, Ninja Mime 3, Ninja Mime 4, Ninja Priest, Power Rangers, Son of Dragon Fist, Sudden Violence, The Gist of my Fist, Time Smashers, Tommy Scissorfists, Who's That?, World's Most Wanted, Wu Shu, You Got Cage Techniques *Plasmic Bolt *Shadow Kick *Shadow Uppercut *Eclipse Kick *Nut Breaker *Fatalities **Head Pop, Torso Rip, Super Split Punch *Red Shadow Mode *When near-death, his power increases Feats *Chopped through diamond *Dodged point-blank gunfire *Fell 15 meters from a helicopter *Tanked Sub-Zero's Ice Freeze *Ancestral power matched restricted gods *Beat Baraka, who is bulletproof, multiple times *Defeated Reptile, Sub-Zero, Scorpion, Shinnok Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background * Real name: John Carlton *Height: 6′0" (1.83 m) *Weight: 190 lbs. (86 kg) *Hollywood Movie Star *Father of Cassie Cage and ex of Sonya Blade *The Bob Barker of Mortal Kombat Fighting Style *Jeet Kune Do *Karate *Shinto Ryu *Shorin Ryu Special Moves *Shadow Kick **Speedy powerful kick followed by a green afterimage **Enhanced version is stronger, faster, and red *Plasmic Bolt **Green orb of energy thrown at opponent **Can be thrown in an upward or downward arch **Can throw three at once at max *Split Punch **Performs the splits, then punches the opponent in the groin **Formerly didn't work on female characters **Stuns opponent briefly *Green Shadow Uppercut **Leaps into the air and performs an uppercut **Enhanced version is red and stronger *Sliding Uppercut **Does the splits, then rises into the air for an uppercut *Flipkick **Somersault kick that knocks opponents into the air **Enhanced version is red and follows up for an uppercut *Ball Buster **A parry **Triple Split Punch & elbow to back if pulled off **Just as painful as the name implies Fatalities *Deadly Uppercut **Uppercuts the opponent's head off **Can knock off two additional heads... somehow *Torso Rip **Grabs opponent and tears their torso off *Torso Kick/Forceful Shadow Kick **Shadow Kick that tears through the torso *Backbuster **Lifts opponent over head and bends them over his shoulders, causing them to explode *Brain Rip **Punches opponent in stomach, then rips brain from their head *Super Split Punch **Punches groin multiple times before punching opponent in half *Heads Up **Deadly Uppercut and Torso Rip combined *And The Winner Is... **Chops head in half, then plants a trophy in between * Here's Johnny! ** Turns opponent around, digs hands into their back and rips chest open, then peeks through the hole and quotes the line from "The Shining". * Little Improv ** Slams opponent to the ground face first, then repeatedly mashes their face into the ground X-Rays * Kasting Kall ** Kicks opponent in jaw, breaking cheekbones and jaw, then slams head into knee, shattering the skull, then delivers a Flipkick to opponent's chin Feats *Can punch you so hard in the balls your legs fall off * Can deliver an uppercut strong enough to decapitate someone ** And sometimes do this three times on the same opponent (somehow) *Defeated Reptile, Baraka, Sonya, and Kano *Held his own against Goro alongside Sonya and Kano *Survived against Shang Tsung, Kitana, Mileena, Jade, Baraka, and Kintaro before help arrived *Survived against Sindel, who brutally killed a majority of his fellow Earthrealm defenders *Tanked both Scorpion's Hellfire and Sub-Zero's Ice Powers at the same time *Tackled Scorpion off of a flying helicopter and lived *One shotted a Kamidogu amped Jacqui Briggs *Defeated Scorpion, Sub-Zero, Smoke and Jax Briggs (as revenants) * Single-handedly beat Shinnok once he tapped into his Green Energy * Survived a lightning attack from a Kamidogu amped Raiden * A surprisingly good father * Caught Reptile's tongue with fast reflexes * Defeated his Past Self, Past Erron Black, Past Sektor, and Past Kano Faults * Has a massive ego that's gotten him in trouble on multiple occasions *Arrogant, cocky and full of himself **Not as good of an actor as he claims to be *Lost to Cyrax, Jackson Briggs, *Kitana (Alongwith Smoke), Ermac and Sindel *Beaten by Scorpion (MKX) *Killed by Motaro, Tarkatan hordes, Shao Kahn and in the Battle of Armageddon *Ball Buster leaves him vulnerable to projectiles *Loved ones have to be in danger for him to go into an empowered state. {1} Gallery Johnny_Render.png|Johnny Cage as he appears in Mortal Kombat X MKX_JohnnyCage_1280-1427465262102.jpg Mortal-Kombat-Johnny-Cage-645x370.jpg Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Celebrities Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:Movie Actors Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Nunchaku Wielders Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Technology users Category:US Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Official Death Battle Combatants